


Curing grumpiness

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Luke, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I´m doing, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Luke Skywalker Lives, May/December Relationship, fluffy luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: I have no idea how this came to be. But I´m giving it to you. Enjoy.Fix-it, cause we need them. Or more like I need them.Akki out.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star-drops [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Curing grumpiness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this came to be. But I´m giving it to you. Enjoy.
> 
> Fix-it, cause we need them. Or more like I need them.  
> Akki out.

Luke couldn´t describe what he felt exactly. He wasn´t unhappy, no. Maybe the opposite in fact. He was such a convoluted mess right now. He glanced down from his sitting position, leaned against the wall that doubled as a headboard, at the sleeping body. She was younger. Force, she was so much younger! But he was starting to not to care. Not when it brought so much joy to both their lives.

He gently brushed her shoulder with the side of his hand. She didn´t stir, just sighed softly.

…

He thought against this. Against the feelings she managed to wake up in him. He thought himself incapable of loving so strongly ever again. She managed to crumble his walls, burrow under the fences and practically disable all defences he built around himself. And she didn´t even know she was doing it.

…

She worked in the command centre on one of those "not too important, but important enough" positions, as she called it. That´s where he met her, after he came back from Ahch-To, much to Rey´s and his sister´s delight.

She made him tea that very first day. And later said he looked sad and grumpy, that´s why she did it. He didn´t look grumpy, he was grumpy. He told her this, which made her giggle. And that was it. She brought out the old, or more like young, Luke in him. The kid full of enthusiasm, wonder and thirst for adventure he hadn´t seen in a very long time.

It scared him. He wasn´t that boy anymore and trying to be would just be chasing after a mirage. 

So, he tried the avoiding tactic. Didn´t work. Somehow, they always seemed to find each other. Luke could have sworn he saw a flash of something green in one of the rooms, but maybe he was just paranoid. So, this didn´t work. Being abrasive didn´t work, because one look at her hurt expression made him stutter out an apology. He was glad the red wasn´t as visible under his beard. 

…

First came the bits and pieces of conversations. The hesitant (on his part) good mornings.

Then came lunches, or breakfasts, or dinners, sitting behind the same table.

"Didn´t know jedi actually had to eat." Was her embarrassed confession to explain her rather surprised face at seeing him in cafeteria.

And on one occasion a rather awkward visit in med-bay. 

…

Luke sometimes forgot his limbs did not listen to him as they did thirty years ago. Even more so could be said about his prosthetic hand. He was sitting in the med-bay, waiting for a new prosthetic to be delivered from kryff-knows-where and lamenting the medi-droid´s programming. Also, the nerve endings in the stump were pinching him painfully. 

She fell into the med-bay, rather harried looking, coming to a stop at the sight of him and turning bright red.

"I... I heard you got hurt." She managed to get out, looking sheepish and for some reason vulnerable. What did she thought, that Luke was going to yell at her for coming to see him? Oh, he might have done that before. He already gave up pretending he didn´t like to spend time with her.

"Yeah, got myself the repeat of my twenties. Except it hurts more, or I don´t remember it correctly." He waved the stump, seeing her pale and regretting it instantly.

"It´s okay, it´s just a phantom pain. It will go away once they hook me up with the new hand." He tried to soothe; voice soft. She came close hesitantly.

"How can I help?” She seemed determined to do something. Luke felt tenderness bloom in his chest. He knew in that moment, he was doomed.

…

They ended up talking until the new hand came and even after that. Distracting him from the uncomfortable feeling of nerves being reattached. She left only after Leia poked her head inside the med-bay.

"You look cute together." She teased. He turned raging red and told her to shove it where the Tattoo twins don´t shine. His sister just laughed at him.

…

After this incident she always found some reason to touch him. Nothing scandalous, it wasn´t in her nature from what Luke gleaned so far. But little reassurances. Like a tap on an elbow to get his attention, a brush on a shoulder or a poke in a rib if he was in especially annoyed mood and she thought he could have been nicer to the new cadet. She needed these to know he was here, tangible and safe. Even if the time they were in was anything, but that. Not with his nephew out there, playing at ruling the galaxy.

…

Luke didn´t begrudge her this, but he wasn´t brave enough to do the same. What if he read the whole thing wrong and he was the only one that felt this way? What if she just wanted a friend and not an old geezer panting after her. Luke wasn´t kind to himself.

A heavy depression fell on him. Robbing him of joy that accompanied their time together.

"What´s wrong?" A small hand on his forearm tore him from his musings. Soft eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing." He growled, turning back to the lake they found themselves sitting nearby. She turned his head back to her, fingers rasping in his beard and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Still nothing?" Luke could turn a blind eye, like before, to the emotions radiating from her like sunshine. The raw, blinding love she felt for him. Why was he so afraid to look before?

"Absolutely nothing." He drew her closer, returning the kiss, only more. More gentle, more deeper, more thirsty for anything she is willing to give.

…

Luke put that memory together with his most precious ones. Together with Leia, Obi-Wan, Han and other people he deeply cared for. The body next to him moved. She lifted her head, squinting at him sleepily.

"Why are you up? Can´t sleep?" She turned, facing him and buried her face into his side, hugging him across the waist.

"Was just thinking."

"Then stop. Your thinking is loud. Woke me up." He chuckled, sliding lower to lay on his back. She arranger herself, snuggling close to him and let out a content sigh.

"Just glad you are braver than a jedi master." She snorted.

"Of course, I am. I am the jedi master´s wife."


End file.
